


mcyt drabbles

by floraphobic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Dadza, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dream Smp, Other, Sad and Sweet, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, i love tommy and tubbo so much my little mlm heart, mcyt - Freeform, not really fluff but very cute, philza minecraft, sad Tommy, tommy loves tubbo so much its sickening, your honor they are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphobic/pseuds/floraphobic
Summary: i was theorizing with my friend and these are some drabbles i wrote lol
Kudos: 11





	1. tubbo dying a lot

**Author's Note:**

> pls note i suck at grammar and pacing so sorry lol.  
> \+ this isn't shippy i just love writing friends who r Genuinely Friends

part one: Tommy and Tubbo (possible outcomes)

Tommy puts all his faith in Tubbo, he trusts and loves him like no one else in the SMP, and something is going to happen to Tubbo. Most likely he is going to die, and Tommy will go apeshit. Tommy will go on a rampage for revenge, he will be out for blood and he will find whoever took tubbo from him and he will kill them as many times as it takes to make sure they're gone from here forever.

Tommy will then seize power in Tubbo's absence, thinking himself to be the rightful "heir to the throne" so to speak, and will become a tyrant. All Tommy knew was _"as long as we have Tubbo"_ and _"as long as Tubbo is still here_ ", there was never a plan for when Tubbo is gone, for when Tubbo isn't here anymore.

But what if Tubbo becomes a ghost, like Wilbur? and what if Tubbo is afraid of Tommy and what he's become. He will present himself only to Tommy to try and right the wrongs he's done, he'll try and coax Tommy onto the right path, the path of peace that Tubbo was on. Tubbo will say to Tommy

_"This isn't the way, Tommy. Please don't do this"_

and Tommy will ignore him, enraged by the fact that Tubbo would even think that he could be peaceful, that he could forgive those who took away his best friend, that he could bring order to such a cruel place.

(this one is based on the story of Apollo and Hyacinthus)  
Tubbo died in Tommy's arms. Dead. Gone. No more. That was all Tommy could think. And it was his fault, he didn't protect Tubbo well enough, he could have done more, he could have saved him if only he tried a little harder. Tommy stares at what remains of Tubbo, he goes and picks up his things, emptying his own inventory and bringing them back to his house. He doesn't give a damn if his things despawn. He crafts a chest and places Tubbo's things inside of it, then surrounding it in cobblestone. He'll get better protection soon. He walks back out and spots a single flower near where Tubbo had died. Smiling, but looking as if he's about to cry, he picks up the flower. He holds it to his chest and sighs. He lets the tears fall, he lets himself mourn his loss. Everyone else had left after not being able to find Tommy, he can hear fighting in the distance, screams of pain and agony at lost friends, yells of rage that entail revenge. But nobody had lost anything greater than Tommy had. No, Tommy had lost something he could barely even imagine living without. What Tommy lost was not only his best friend but his right-hand man, his partner in crime, his partner in... life. Tommy takes the flower back to his home as well, trying to contain his sobs to not meet the same fate as Tubbo, but somehow wishing someone would ambush him. Tommy crafts a single flower pot and takes it downstairs, now letting himself feel the full extent of his loss, and places the flower inside the pot. he takes a sign and writes on it: "In loving memory of Tubbo. Tommy's best friend."

  
(small time skip)

  
Tommy now walks around waiting for death to creep up on him. He's asked people to kill him before, they all refused, they all thought he was joking. He's not. Tommy is ready to die, ever since he survived the war and woke up to what had really happened, he decided he has nothing left to live for. He spends his days looking after Tubbo's flower, making sure not a single part of it looks wilted or infected, he created a special place for Tubbo's chest. Nothing is important anymore, nothing matters anymore except for Tubbo's precious belongings. He begs anyone who will listen to kill him already. He turns to Phil at long last, saying

"Phil, do what you did to Will for me. I'm asking, no, begging you to do this for me. I'm done. I decided long ago that I have nothing left to live for, not since Tubbo died."

Phil immediately refuses,

"No, Tommy. I can't, you can't ask that of me."

To which Tommy laughs,

"You can't? Can't what? Give a man what he wants so dearly? Give a poor boy what he desires most? Phil, I am simply asking you to put me out of my misery, can't you do that for me?"

Tommy smiles, trying to appeal to Phil. Phil looks shocked and disgusted. He yells at Tommy like a mother to a misbehaving child,

"You can't just ask people to kill you, you can't do that! You can't expect me to just do something like that because you miss your best friend!"

Tommy laughs quietly,

"If you insist, Phil,"

He says, reaching out his arm for Phil's sword and impaling himself on it, his eyes have the look of someone who had just won a great victory. Phil looks horrified and confused. He stares at Tommy, who whispers to him,

"Take care of Tubbo for me, won't you?"

Tommy asks, taking a deep breath and looking to the sky. In the distance, Tubbo has been watching them both. He was always watching Tommy but not knowing how to show himself as Wilbur does. Sometimes he'd whisper to Tommy _"I'm_ _here, Tommy!"_ To which Tommy would whip around and look disheveled for a while. It broke Tubbo's heart to see how Tommy had been going on. Never doing anything new, only watering and maintaining a single flower and constantly checking a chest he kept under tight security. Tubbo had seen a lot, but the sight of Tommy dying by his own hands, killing himself for what seemed like the fun of it, that was too much. He tried to scream, but he felt like whatever permitted him to speak had turned off permissions. He quickly ran over to Tommy, scrambling to figure out how to stop this. Tommy could feel it, Tubbo's presence. He often felt it around his house. Tubbo's kind, sweet aura making sure he got at least a glimpse of the happiness others could feel. Tommy was calm, ready, and he could already see Tubbo out there, a tear falling from his eye as he whispered to no one in particular,

"I'm coming home, Tubbo. I'm coming."

Tubbo had his hands on Tommy's head and chest, willing himself to have some kind of Rapunzel-like healing power, but Tommy just kept getting weaker. Phil had run away, terrified of what would happen if someone stumbled upon this. Tommy barely had his eyes open, and Tubbo just kept panicking about this. Tommy could feel Tubbo around him, so he whispered

"I'm okay. Let me die, it's what I want. I want to be with you, Tubbo"

Tommy closed his eyes and willed himself to die faster, for this to be over. Tommy took a deep breath and Tubbo felt the life leave Tommy's body. Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. At first, he was disappointed, he had killed himself for a reason and now he was just back. He then saw Tubbo coming towards him, he never saw that before. He knew his plan must have worked when Tubbo reached him. He pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever felt and said

"You are such a fucking idiot, Tommy..."

Tommy knew he was at home when Tubbo's voice no longer sounded warbled and tired like the whispers he had heard so many times, but clear and worried. Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo and smiled,

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I just wanted to be with you, it was all that mattered."


	2. wilbur and techno spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur and techno spar and it gets ugly

Wilbur and Techno are sparring.

It's been about 10 minutes when Techno hears a demand for blood. He tries to ignore it, he's gotten good at this by now. Ignoring a demand for blood was second nature to him, but this time was strong, this time was intense. and even with the protests from the better part of him, the part that knows not to attack family out of the blue, Techno quickly shifts his grip on his sword to attack Wilbur. He pins him and holds the sword above Wilbur's neck, fighting his hardest to keep from stabbing him. His mind and body at war, Wilbur holding his hands in front of his face and tears starting to fall from his eyes, Techno inches the word towards Wilbur's throat.

Phil looks outside to find this scene, and dashes outside to make sure neither of his sons does something awful. His first thought is "What the FUCK is Techno doing" He could tell this wasn't a joke. Wilbur looked absolutely terrified. He was yelling at the top of his lungs for Techno to stop

Phil grabbed the blade of the sword without thinking and slices open his hand. he gently pulls the sword from Techno's hands and drags Wilbur out from under Techno, telling him "Wait here, hold this". Wilbur protests, seeing Phil's obvious injury and thinking that Techno might hurt him.

Phil saw the panicked look in Wilbur's eyes. "I'll be okay, Will. He won't hurt me" He reassured Wilbur.

Phil approaches Techno, who has crumbled to the ground, his head in his hands, rocking back and forth and mumbling to himself. "What was that? Why would I do that? What is wrong with me?"

Techno feels insane, he feels guilty, he hears the yelling in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK", "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT", "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" they're saying. suddenly becoming contrary to what they wanted just minutes ago.

Phil gently places his hand on Techno's shoulder, kneeling down and putting on his best sensitive dad voice "are you okay buddy? did something happen up there" Phil points to his own head Techno looks up, his eyes wide and bloodshot. "what.. the fuck did I just do?" he asks, his voice breaking

Phil takes a deep breath and tries to find a way to put what just happened lightly. "I think.. your head got the best of you. and you did something irrational"

Techno shakes his head no, how could that happen? how could he almost _kill_ his brother? He never let his head get the best of him, he dealt with it, he ignored it. he had gotten good at this. Techno was crying now.

Phil didn't think Techno realized he was crying, he usually ran off before he let anyone see him cry, and now Tommy was peering out the window with little Tubbo trying to hoist himself up. he shooed them off, trying to convey that this was a private moment, but of course, kids don't really understand things like that

"Do you need to talk about it? what do you need?" Phil asked, still trying to sound as gentle and genuine as possible, as he had no idea what to do when his oldest son almost kills his twin brother.

"I... I don't know, dad. I really don't." Techno stammered, his first thought is "I need to apologize to Wilbur, I need to tell Wilbur I'm sorry, I need to tell him I didn't mean it, it wasn't me"

"Where's Wilbur?" Techno asks timidly

Phil moves aside to reveal Wilbur, peeking from the door, and very poorly hiding. Phil waves him over and Wilbur is (rightfully) hesitant. He very slowly moves over to where Phil and Techno are sitting and squats down a good 3 feet away from Techno, feeling reluctant to get any closer. He inches over to Phil to try and bandage his hand, which had been bleeding profusely through the fistful of fabric Phil was holding

Wilbur kept his eyes far away from Techno, not daring to breathe in his direction. Phil was acting as a bridge between the two, trying to communicate how Techno was feeling to Wilbur and the same for Wilbur.

[time skip cuz laziness]

It's been some time, maybe weeks, maybe months, and Wilbur refuses to spar with Techno. He won't get near him if he has a weapon on or near him and Techno feels more guilty than he ever thought a human could, he unintentionally scares Wilbur when he holds knives, he avoids holding anything Wilbur could perceive as a threat, even forks and such.

Wilbur has calmed down significantly and isn't as scared of techno as he used to be. He sees how Techno avoids holding anything sharp around him, how he very carefully chooses his metaphors at the dinner table (where they now sit at opposite ends), how he doesn't even ask to spar, how he doesn't ask for anything. He misses his brother, he really does. He'd love to offer to spar but there's always been the little bit of his brain that asks him "what if it happens again?" and even worse, "what if Phil isn't there to stop him next time"

Wilbur finally decides to pick up a sword again about 6 months after the incident. He invites Techno to come spar with him. Techno's eyes widen.

"Really?" Techno asks, unsure if this was just a joke.

"Really," Wilbur says, handing Techno a sword and giving him a smile.

Techno is absolutely ecstatic, he could finally have his brother back. Maybe after letting him win a few times too

They started slow, even bowing to each other to try and start fresh. They can feel each other smiling as they bow, and even laugh a little at all this formality when they come up.

They keep giggling at each other through their sparring, Techno snorting when Wilbur messes up, and Wilbur giggling at the fact that he sucks so bad. Granted, it has been like 6 months since he dared go near a sword.

They end up dissolving into giggles, laughing at how often Wilbur messed up. They laughed until they cried, laying down in the grass and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i have in me lol sorry


End file.
